


Sold My Soul

by dangerbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbearr/pseuds/dangerbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA AU Ryan and Gavin<br/>Gavin pisses off Ryan, and Ryan shows his darker side.<br/>Based off of lyrics from the song Sold My Soul by the Used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold My Soul

_I think of the one that I've become._  
 _Left blind from the brightness of your halo._  
 _No one shines, like you do._

"You're starting this again Ryan; you know bloody well that I always have your back during a heist!" Gavin's words left him and pierced Ryan's ears like daggers. The Brit's accent always heightened when he was angry, as his sentences began to blur into fiery reprimands. "You're such an asshole, Ryan!"  
The glassware beside them came crashing to the floor, as did their liquor, as Gavin swung his arm furiously. Ryan's cool exterior was suddenly broken as the anger within him let loose,

_My filthy mouth and broken words._  
 _This small disease that leaves me, crawling._  
 _Crawling to you._

"No, you know what Gavin; I'm tired of you bitching at me after every single heist! It's not my fucking fault that you almost got shot. Maybe if you weren't such a clumsy fucking dick, this wouldn't have happened!" Ryan stood from his seat, as he ripped off his mask. Gavin's eyes widened as he watched the hate fire take over Ryan's vision; the black face paint surrounding the man's eyes made his gaze even stronger.  
Ryan's hands found their way to the younger man's shirt collar, and Gavin was easily lifted from his seat.

_I took every chance to lash my tongue._  
 _You wore the scabs just like an angel._  
 _There's something about you._

Gavin's breath hitched, and he could feel his shirt wrapping too close to his neck. Ryan's heated gaze remained locked with Gavin's as he spoke,  
"All you ever do it bitch and moan about how I do my fucking job," The older man's voice was gruff, and quiet, "You don't understand, do you?.." Ryan lifted the younger man a bit higher off of the floor, "There's a reason Geoff hired me, you know. He hired me to kill. Not to protect imbeciles like you."

_Horrible things that I have done._  
 _Seems this disease is slowly spreading._  
 _Start running; what would you do?_

Gavin's face began to turn redder, as his air flow lessened. His hands raised to his shirt collar in attempt to withdraw the older man's grip.  
"Ryan, please... s-stop," he choked out. Gavin could feel himself begin to get woozy, and he dropped his hands in defeat. Just as he closed his eyes, if only to retreat from the abhorrent stare of the older man, Gavin felt his feet touch ground once more, and the hands retreat from his shirt collar.

_Sold my life to bring the rain,_  
 _maybe to wash me clean._  
 _Sold my soul to stop the pain,_  
 _hoping you'd set me free._  
 _All your fear, all your shame._  
 _You know that you can lay it all on me._

The younger man took a moment to catch his bearings, and his breath; the older man took a few steps back, and turned away. Gavin opened his eyes just as Ryan faced back towards him, and he met Ryan's gaze once more. But this time, the older man's eyes didn't contain the fiery anger they had before, but a softer more sympathetic look. Ryan's sudden words made Gavin jump,  
"You know what? You piss me off," his voice was soft, and sullen. "You're probably the most annoying son of a bitch I have ever know in my entire time on this Earth..." Ryan returned to his seat, and looked down at the broken glass and liquor sprawled across the floor. A small chuckled raised from the man, "Geoff told me I wasn't allowed to kill any of you guys. No matter what happened."

_Would you forget then what I said, and how I died inside my head._  
 _We're starting over; not pretending that the past is dead._  
 _All the pain you'd feel you owned._  
 _And the times I've should have known._  
 _Don't keep it inside, let it out and lay it all on me._

Gavin knew that Ryan couldn't kill him. Although, there we times in his life that he'd felt more thretened by Ryan than anyone the Fake AH Crew had ever hit. The younger man knew Ryan's patience was wearing thin with him, but that was nothing new for Gavin.  
With a hand to his throat, Gavin returned to his seat as well. He rubbed his neck exaggeratedly, as if in attempt to make Ryan feel bad for what he had done, and his gaze dropped down to the broken glassware as well,  
"This is the third time this week you tried to killed me Ryan... You might wanna lighten up on that shit, yea?"


End file.
